Detention
by Tamsin1
Summary: Hermione gets detention with Snape, and reliases something in between her hundred lines... (ok, I'm bad at summaries) Rated T just in case. Please R&R!
1. Pay Attention

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

Authors Note: Down the margin of my maths workbook, I came up with this little idea. I'm sorry if it's crap, I'm relatively new to writing HP fanfiction. It's gotta be better than Logarithms and Cubics, right?

* * *

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Hermione Granger, the resident Gryffindor know-it-all, had a detention.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

It was Ron's fault, really. He had been grumbling non-stop about Snape's setting such a hard potion (The Draught of Safety, a potion which allowed the drinker to be in as along a battle as their enemy could withstand, without taking a single blow) on the first day of the school year.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Hermione had turned her back on her potion for only a moment to tell him to be quiet before it exploded.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

It wasn't the only thing that exploded that lesson. Snape had gone mad at the mess, and given her a week's worth of detention.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

At least it was only lines.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

He was actually quite cute from this angle.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

He looked young and innocent, scratching over a piece of parchment.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

His nose wasn't actually all that big.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Maybe if she hit him from behind with a mild shrinking potion, she could get it perfect.

_I will pay attention in potions. _

_I will pay attention in potions._

He wasn't all that nasty either.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

He could have made her scrub cauldrons, or bedpans in the hospital wing, after all.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Was he the kind of man to go out with a student?

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Surely the wizarding world didn't have laws restricting who could go out with whom.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Even if it did, she was only a year away from being of age.

_I will pay attention in potions. _

_I will pay attention in potions._

How could she get his attention though?

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Put kisses at the bottom of her homework?

_I will pay attention in potions. _

_I will pay attention in potions._

God he was so FIT!

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

How could she have missed it, in all those years?

_I will pay attention in potions. _

_I will pay attention in potions._

His deep, silky voice, his dark tangled hair…

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

His innocent expression (when he wasn't talking to anybody, especially Harry)

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Those gorgeous robes he wore.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Black was definitely his colour.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

His eyes, glittering with… well, just glittering.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Oh! He just moved. His chin in his hand was definitely his best angle.

_I will pay attention to Severus in potions._

Whoops! She crossed out that line.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Maybe if she accidentally-on-purpose knocked the ink bottle off of the desk, he would speak to her…

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

He wouldn't yell, would he?

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

No, he wouldn't. He had only given her lines, after all. He must like her as well! He must have just wanted to be able to stare at her for a couple of hours.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

She would absolutely have to do something in the next couple of days to get his attention, and let him know that she was interested too.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Or maybe the next couple of hours.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Better yet, the next couple of minutes!

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Oh, but then she faced that dilemma again: What could she do?

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Blurting out "Severus, I love you!" might be a tad too obvious.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Something subtle…

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Racking her brain (OH! He moved again!) she tried to think of something, anything, that could convey love signals.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

All of those wasted hours in the library, when she could have been with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown getting pick up tips!

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

What would they do if they were here?

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

She changed her mind. One hand up, thoughtfully twisting a lock of his gorgeous hair was his best angle.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

She had to think laterally.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

What would she do if it were somebody in her year?

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Run to Parvati and Lavender!

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

What a wasted year it was, running after that git Lockhart.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Why hadn't she been running after Severus?

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

It was probably for the best. He wouldn't want an immature second year running about after him.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Much better to realise his beauty in sixth year, when she was much more adept at handling her emotions.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

He moved again. It took all of her willpower not to squeal.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

That would definitely ruin the cool façade

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

Oh… she only had a few more lines to go.

_I will pay attention in potions._

_I will pay attention in potions._

How long could she stretch them out for?

_I will pay attention in potions._

Only a few more minutes.

_I will pay attention in potions._

Then she would have to leave him.

_I will pay attention in potions._

She couldn't go a whole night without looking at him! If only she had a camera…

_I will pay attention in potions._

"Finished, Miss Granger?" He murmured casually.

Hermione nearly died! He was _speaking_ to her!

"Yes." She replied, as coolly as she could manage.

"Good. I'll check that it's the full hundred. You may go for now. I'll see you back in here, at the same time, tomorrow night."

"I look forward to it." She breathed.

He looked at her.

Their eyes met.

And she knew it was love.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Please, do review, what ever you think, and a big thank you for reading. Ciao! 


	2. No Talking

OK, I hadn't actually planned to write a second chapter, but seeing as there were quite a few reviews, for me anyway (by the way, thank you SO MUCH to those people!), I thought I'd do another. Yes, Hermione is slightly OOC, but who doesn't get a crush on a teacher every now and again?

* * *

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Hermione was completing her second detention.

_I will not talk during potions. _

_I will not talk during potions._

Severus (Over the course of the day since her previous detention, she had vowed never to call him Snape again), was scratching over a piece of parchment.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

He wasn't marking papers, not on the second night of term.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

He must be coming up with some fabulous new potion.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

He was probably in the process of inventing a cure for something.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Hermione had asked Lavender and Parvati about some subtle hints to drop.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

It had taken nearly an hour of convincing them that they didn't need to know who the person was in order to tell her how to handle it.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She had to explain very carefully indeed where she would be seeing this person.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

That it wouldn't be in the Great Hall or the common room, or during class.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Oh how tongues would be wagging if everybody knew that Hermione liked Severus! (Or, Snape, to the rest of the ignorant morons)

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

They had suggested coy looks over the table.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She had wanted something more than that.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

They had suggested feigning a coughing fit, to gain sympathy and thus potential friendship.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

God how she wanted to, but was she brave enough?

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She let out a little cough. It was more of a throat-clearer, something Umbridge would have let out.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

He moved! She actually squealed, but managed to make it come off as a choking cough.

I will n 

"Alright, Granger? Not coughing up a hairball?" He'd spoken! Oh how she wanted to melt away…

"Fine, thankyou." She replied in a strained voice.

_ot talk during potions. _

_I will not talk during potions._

She could just die to hear that voice.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She'd sacrifice herself to the Dark Lord himself just to hear that voice for a few moments.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She absolutely had to get his attention somehow. What else had Lavender and Parvati said?

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

"Show heaps of leg."

_I will not talk during potions._

"Leg works every time."

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Leg? She was sitting behind a wooden desk! How could she show any leg?

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

"And cleavage. Men love cleavage."

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

That was something she could manage. I quick severing charm on her uniform would do the trick!

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

But how to do it?

_I will not talk during potions._

She was writing with her right hand, and her wand was in the inner left breast pocket of her robes.

_I will not talk during potions._

She would either have to get it out with her left hand, and risk it falling in her shaky grip. Not to mention being seen in this obvious exploit.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Her mind went blank for a moment. She didn't care about subtly any more. For heaven's sake, he'd just swept his hair out of his face!

"Professor Snape?" She ventured.

"No talking during detention!" He barked back.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Oh, and she'd been so close to just saying "I love you."

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She could cry!

_I will not talk during potions._

The most adorable man in the world, right in front of her!

_I will not talk during potions._

And she couldn't do or say anything!

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She would block him.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She would give him the silent treatment!

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

But wait, that was preposterous.

_I will not talk during potions._

She was in detention.

_I will not talk during potions._

That was him giving her the silent treatment!

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Of course!

_I will not talk during potions._

He did like her. And by not talking to her, he was playing hard to get.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

The saucy little minx.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Oh what a tease!

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

He was playing mind games with her and OH! He tucked his hair behind his ear!

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She would have to say something to him after detention.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Something that would let him know she knew he liked her.

_I will not talk during potions._

Something that let him know she was ready and willing.

_I will not talk during potions._

What could that something be?

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Quick! She only had a few lines to go! Would a simple smile and nod be enough?

_I will not talk during potions._

Would he pick up the hint?

_I will not talk during potions._

He was cunning and smart. Of course, he was a Slytherin.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

Hermione wished she was a Slytherin.

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

She had to make a decision quickly. She had to know what she was going to say, she had to practise it in her mind a few times before executing it in real life!

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

_I will not talk during potions._

"Ready when you are." Seemed a bit… childish. Like she was playing hide-and-seek with him, and was about to go searching for him.

_I will not talk during potions._

Maybe it could be something more casual.

_I will not talk during potions._

"I like you quill, Professor."

_I will not talk during potions._

Impromptu was the key.

_I will not talk during potions._

"Haven't you finished yet Granger? I've a letter to post." He snapped sexily just as she was finishing the last line.

"Just have Professor." Hermione replied, "Professor-"

"What ever it is, no, I've more important things to do than sit around here all night."

With that, he ushered out of the dungeon.

And touched her.

Her mind swam, birds twittered, violins played and fireworks exploded. Love…

* * *

And there it is. Now that I've got the feel for it, I think I may just post a few more chapters… Well, hope you liked it. Arrivaderci. 


End file.
